You Belong With Me!
by missrajaram
Summary: A strange phenomena causes Gray, Juvia, Edo-Gray and Edo-Juvia to be transported into a strange new world. It seems that while on this journey Juvia and Edo-Gray have become pretty close. Without knowing why, Gray feels a pang of jealousy whenever he sees them together. It seems he can't stand Juvia being with anyone but him. Even if the other guy is "him" in a sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! Thanks for stopping by. This story is for the author Cana Alberona who was nice enough to not write me one, but two stories. So I'm returning the favor with a story she requested. She requested the pairing Gruvia, so here I am with a Gruvia story I came up with! I hop you enjoy it!**

Earthland

It was just another normal day at an abnormally wild guild. Natsu and Gray had gotten in a fight over nothing, again. Levy was pestering Lucy to let her read the story she was writing while Jet and Droy were watching from a distance. Juvia was enjoying her view of Natsu and Gray, mentally cheering Gray on. And of course, Mira was happily serving food and drinks.

As soon as Gray and Natsu were done fighting, Juvia was already all over her favorite ice mage. And mentally cursing her 'Love Rival' Lucy. That's when a bright light went through the guild, and Juvia and Gray fell through a hole that suddenly came up underneath them.

Gray fell on the ground, with Juvia happily falling on top of his bareback.

"Juvia loves sitting on Gray's back!" she said excitedly.

"Where are we?" Gray questioned.

"Juvia doesn't know." She said. "_Juvia and Gray are the only ones here." _Juvia smiled at the thought of no 'love rivals' getting in her way.

They looked around the place they landed, which was just a simple room with one small window and a door. It looked like they were the only two that came through the hole. Gray was about to exit the room through the door when he heard a faint screaming.

Edolas

It was also just a normal day at the guild in Edolas. Levy and Lucy were in another argument about who knows what, and of course, Gray was pestering Juvia to let him go on a mission with her.

"Juvia thinks Gray should leave her alone." Juvia stated nonchalantly.

"Juvia!" Gray cried, and went to go cry in a corner.

Just then, a bright light went through the guild, and just like in Eartland, Gray and Juvia fell through a hole that came up from underneath them.

Gray let out a scream, while Juvia was calm as ever. Gray fell on the ground with a thud, while Juvia fell on top of him, cushioned by his many layers of clothing.

?

At this point Juvia (A/N: Edolas Juvia and Gray will be EGray and EJuvia.) was hiding behind Gray, surprised by the sudden fall of the two people.

"EGray! What are you doing here?" Gray asked. EGray looked up and saw Gray.

"Ah, Gray! I could ask you the same question!" He replied.

As you know, this was the first time that Juvia and EJuvia had met. EJuvia was telling Juvia that she was wearing too much. And Juvia saw EJuvia as nothing more than another rival.

"Juvia thinks that you want to take Gray-sama away from her!" Juvia yelled at EJuvia. After this, Juvia ran over to Gray and clung to him. At this point Gray had stripped his shirt off without noticing.

"Gray, get some clothes on! Aren't you cold!?" EGray yelled at him. Gray looked down.

"When did this…"

"Do you guys know where we are?" EJuvia asked.

"Juvia-chan, always asking the right questions." EGray exclaimed.

"Stop being so damned clingy."

"But Juvia-chan!" EGray began to cry.

Juvia had been watching the whole ordeal and saw that this Gray really did love Juvia. "_But for now, Juvia thinks she'll stay next to her Gray-sama"_ Juvia thought. Before Gray could answer the question (there was a question, remember?) they heard shouts coming from outside.

"Come on flame brain, got anything better than that?"

"Think you can do better ice princess?" The shouting stopped until they heard.

"Natalie! Grace! You two better not be fighting!"

"Aye!"

The four in the building just noticed that they looked kinda like people they knew, but… different somehow, but being naive as they are they couldn't figure it out.

**I'm sorry if it's a little confusing with the EGray and Gray and the EJuvia and Juvia. If you have an idea of how it cam be less confusing, please let me know! Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	2. Ekane

**I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was having trouble deciding how to introduce the Fairy Tail in this world, and I'm not completely satisfied with how I did it, but here it is. Enjoy!**

The four had made a unanimous decision to follow the mages they had seen arguing outside. They followed them all the way to what looked like Earthland's Magnolia. They walked to the center of town, where the four mages' guild was. It was, not surprisingly the guild Fairy Tail.

The four quietly snuck into the guild and his under one of the tables. They looked around to see what the Fairy Tail mages in this world were like, but they didn't get much of a chance before the were discovered.

"Who the hell are you guys?" A woman with long black hair and piercings all over her face.

"Hey! Gajeel,(A/N yes, I am still calling her Gajeel.) who did you find?" A young man with blue hair and an orange bandana asked.

"I found these punks hiding under the table, Levi."

At this point the four mages who were hiding under the table were shocked to hear familiar names. But before the were able to have another thought, the were dragged out into the open to be interrogated.

Gray had unconsciously stripped his shirt off a couple minutes earlier, revealing the guild mark on his chest.

"Where'd you get that mark, I don't remember seeing you around here before." A woman, who looked an awful a lot like him, asked.

"'Cause I'm not from around here, Me and Juvia here," he said pointing to Juvia " are from Earthland. The other Gray and Juvia," He said pointing to EdoGray and EdoJuvia "are from Edolas."

"So, you guys are the same people, but from different worlds?" A male mage with blonde hair

"Yes, but we've met before. Anyways, could you tell us where we are?" Gray asked.

"This is Ekane, the city is Magnolia. Anyways, I think we all need a proper introduction. Lets start with me, I am Grace, and I'm an ice make mage." Said the one that looked like Gray, she was wearing almost the exact same thing as Gray was, except for a woman, of course. (A/N you can look up gender swap pictures of the mages online.)

"I'm Gray, which I've already told you, and I'm also an ice make mage, and its just a guess, but you are probably the me of this world." Gray said.

"My name is also Gray, where I come from, we have no magic. Actually we did until recently, but it was sucked into Earthland, we've gotten used to it, though." EdoGray said with a smile.

"My names Natsumi, and I'm a fire dragonslayer, bet you don't have one of those in your guild!" a girl with long pink hair stated.

"Juvia knows we do. His name is Natsu, and Juvia thinks you look a lot like him." Juvia said to Natsumi. 'Dammit' Natsumi said under her breath.

"Anyways, Juvia is Juvia, Juvia is an water mage." Juvia said.

"Juvia is from Edolas, Juvia doesn't use magic." EdoJuvia said.

"Gajeel, iron dragonslayer. Geehee" The female Gajeel said.

"I'm Levi, and I use solid script magic (that's what its called, right?)" Levi said.

The went through the rest of the introductions, and the rest of the day was spent chattering away and getting to know the members of the Fairy Tail guild in Ekane.

**Alrighty! I hope you liked the chapter, and yes, I did change Natalie's name to Natsumi because I thought it fit better. Here's a list of the characters and who they are in Earthland:**

**Eric-Erza**

**Luke-Lucy**

**Grace-Gray**

**Natsumi-Natsu**

**Levi-Levy**

**Gajeel-Gajeel**

**Jack-Juvia**

**Reece-Romeo**

**Wade-Wendy.**

**I may add more as the story progresses.**

**Also, I may do another version of this with Lucy and Natsu. Tell me if you want me too! See you later! **


End file.
